Netherworld Chronicles The Children's Card Games
by For The Worst
Summary: What happens if the Netherworld has a Children's card games fever? Watch Laharl, as he becomes the Netherworld top Duelist that can even beat God in one turn! Maybe, depending on the Exp he has anyway Rated K For a children card games story


Author: Hi guys! This is my first time writing a fanfic for Disgaea XD

Prinny: What the hell dood! Aren't we Fast enough dood!

Author: Well, I want us (US, I mean you) to play on a Yugioh! series! Oh, and no Speed duel joke!

Prinny: Well then, I want to be Master prinny on childrens card games and Etna as my underlings dood!

Author: Ok, But you will get a minus earnings, I don't care what will you do to her, but you'll have to pay me for working here

Prinny: WHAT! NO DEAL DOOD!

Author: Explode Then! –Press a button on a table-

Prinny: DOOOD! –Get tossed by a spring and exploded-

-We're Experiencing Technical Difficulties, please read the disclaimer and warnings to fix the problem or the author will get mad, and blow this planet with his overlord wrath-

Disclaimer: I only own this fic, the rest is for sell in the auction at Ten hundred million light years from now (Please no flames, this Disclaimer is just a joke)

Warning: Typo, God Modding, Epic OOC, Madness, Unreal cards and of course, Major Randomness

Chapter - 1 To Duel or Not To Duel

A peaceful morning in the Netherworld, where Laharl sit on his butt in his large, big, badass, and of course, Overlordly Magnificent

Laharl: Damn those Prinnies! Where is my food!

Etna: Geez Prince, you're annoying, why don't you cook yourself!

Laharl: How can I cook! I don't even know how!

Etna: Ask Flonne then Antennae head!

Laharl: Fine! And that's the last thing I do!

After that, Laharl go to Flonne's room, and breaking the door open, Inside, it's really pitch black, but Laharl sees Flonne sitting on her bed while watching some children's card game

Laharl: Flonne! Teach me how to cook!

Flonne: Ssssh! He's gonna summon the Dark Magician for his comeback victory!

Laharl: What is that? Children's card game again?

Flonne: No! It's children card games on motorcycle!

Laharl: What's the different anyways?

Flonne: It's using motorcycles, duh!

Laharl: What? Aren't they supposed to be children to play children's card games!

Flonne: Only adults can play Children's card games, silly

Laharl: Then, I challenge you to a Children's card game!

Flonne: On motorcycle? Bring it on!

After that, they both began to be ready for their upcoming match, Etna requested to be the referee, with a reward of Pudding from the Sea of Gehenna as the reward, Hell yes, Etna will definitely be the referee!

Laharl and Flonne, now riding their Duel Runner, Laharl is a Blue duel runner with red flames on the sides, it have a balancer, and a turbo.

Flonne on the other hand, use a white Duel runner, with word Love inside a red heart on the side, they're now on their racing suit.

Etna: Alright, before we do this kind of stupid things, aren't you two a little to young to ride on motorcycles?

Laharl & FLonne: Yes! Yes I Am!

Etna: Okay then, since you two didn't break the Netherworld rules and laws, you're free to go in 3…

Prinnies: Don't worry Master Laharl! We're on your side!

Etna: Wow, aren't you so sweet?

Prinny 1: 2000 HL on Miss Flonne dood!

Prinny 2: 3000 HL on Miss Flonne dood!

Almaz: 10.000 Quid on Miss Flonne!

Etna: Aren't you suppose to be at Disgaea 3? Why are you in here?

Almaz: Haven't you heard anything miss Etna? Laharl throw this at my face when I went shopping for a sword, then I call all the Disgaea cast to participate on…

Mao: Shut Up! I'm trying to read Manga here!

Etna: Whatever… 2…

Vyers: Go Miss Flonne! By the way, I'm the Dark-

Author: Shut up!

Vyers: But-

Laharl: Shut up! Mid-Boss! Just go buy some Nachos or something!

After Vyers left the stadium to buy nachos, the gate is sealed tight so Vyers can't go in, good job officers!

Etna: ….1….…..

Laharl & Flonne: Speed World 2!

Etna: Duel… Acceleration!

Laharl & Flonne: Duel!

-XXX-

Laharl: 4000 LP

Flonne: 4000 LP

-XXX-

As Laharl and Flonne duel runner goes berserk for the first turn, Laharl get's the first turn alright, cuz he got lucky, that's all.

Laharl: My turn! I Summon Dark Resonator in defense mode, then I set 2 cards and end my turn!

Flonne: Humph! You got guts! Now! I show you the power of love!

Laharl: Huh?

Flonne: First, I play overboost! Giving me an extra 4 speed counter, next, I play Angel Baton! Drawing 2 cards and sending 1 card to the grave, I discard Dandylion to special summon 2 Fluff Token!

2 Fluff token summoned to the field

Laharl: Heh, that puny weaklings can't defeat my dark underlings that easily, haaahahahaha!

Flonne: We'll see! I play tuning! I pick Junk Synchron and discard one card! Next! I play Debris Dragon in attack mode, special summoning my Dandylion to the field! Then, I tune my Debris Dragon, 1 of the Fluff Token, and my dandy lion.

Laharl: What!

Flonne: Power of love, gather from the deepest part of the universe, your shattered glow will be revealed! Go! Stardust Dragon!

Laharl: What!

Stardust Dragon is summoned to the field in attack mode (2500/2000) followed by 2 fluff tokens

Flonne: Next! I play Glow-up Bulb effects! I discard one card from my deck t the grave, and special summon my Glow-up bulb! Then I synchro summon my level 1 fluff token with my level 1 Glow-up bulb! Speed Strike! Formula Synchron!

Laharl: Not bad Flonne, not bad at all!

Flonne: Thank you laharl! But it's about to start just now!

Laharl: Give me your best shot! Haaahahahahahaaa!

Flonne: You wish for it! I synchro summon my Stardust dragon with my Formula Synchron! Clear mind! Break through the walls of destiny and break the limit of destiny! Shooting star Dragon!

Laharl: Heh, it's rather interesting…

Flonne: Now! Shooting star dragon! I activate your effect, I show the top 5 cards in my deck and attack for each tuner on the card I shown to you!

Laharl: Come Flonne! Let me teach you how to duel!

Flonne: I draw! Effect Veiler! I draw! Junk Synchron! I draw! Nitro Synchron! I draw! Debris Dragon! Then last! I draw! Quickdraw Synchron! That means my Shooting Star can attack you 5 times!

Laharl: Heh! I activate my trap! Synchron Stealer! (Not a real card, so don't search it on google) when you show me 3 or more cards, if there is a tuner in it, I can special summon 1 synchron tuner monster on your graveyard or your hand to my field by discarding the same amount of cards from my hand!, and make one of my monster level equal to the special summoned monster!

Flonne: Oh my!

Laharl: Then I activate this card, Double Tuning! (Another unreal card) When I have 2 tuner with the same level on my field, I can special summon one of my Synchro monster with twice the equal level of the tuner, and I choose my Red Dragon Archfiend! But this card can only be activated at your battle phase, and the monster Is destroyed after the battle phase!

Flonne: Ah! I'm saved then!

Laharl: Not exactly! Now, I activate the Formula Synchron effect, I double tuning my Red Dragon Archfiend, to Scar Red Nova Dragon! And Scar Red effect avtivates here, I get 500 points for each tuner on my graveyard!

Flonne: What!

Laharl: Burning Soul! Arise from the earth and heed the Overlords call! My Wrath! Scar Red Nova Dragon!

Scar Red Nova Dragon (4000) VS. Shooting Star Dragon (3300)

Flonne: Gotcha! I play quick spell card from my hand! Love Power! (Not a real card of course) For every cards that showed by my cards effect, I can increase the attack of my monster by 700 for every 5 cards until the end phase!

Laharl: You'll pay for this Flonne! I activate Necro Gardna on my graveyard, negating the attacks of the Shooting Star Dragon, next, I play Removal Impact from my grave! (Another unreal card) when this card is in graveyard, I can discard 2 more cards with the same name from my deck to the grave, and I can reduce one of your monsters attack by 100 for each cards card, then, this card is putted back on the bottom of my deck!

Flonne: What! That means my Shooting Star attacks was negated as well!

Laharl: Yes Flonne, yes it is!

Flonne: Urgh! I set 1 card! Then end my turn!

Condition:

Laharl: Zero Hand, 4000 LP

Flonne: 1 Hand, 2000 LP

Laharl: Heh! I draw! I play Overboost! Now my Speed Counter is 7! I activate speed world 2 effect and draw 1 cards! I play Overlimit! (Unreal card), by decreasing my life points by 1000, it increased my Speed counter to 2 and as an addition, I can draw one card! Then, I activate Angel baton! I draw 2 card and put one card on my grave!

Flonne: What will you do anyway?

Laharl: Now, I activate this card! Mythical Machine Contraption! ( Not a real card) I Remove from play 2 monster cards from my grave, and I summon the monster equal to the level of the removed monster from my deck!

Flonne: What did you say?

Laharl: 1000 LP

Laharl: Now! I remove Red Dragon Archfiend, and Necro Gardna, then, I summon 1 Vice Dragon, 1 Tuningware, 1 Turbo Synchron, 1 Effect Veiler, and 1 Flare Resonator!

Flonne: What the!

Laharl's Field is now swarmed with monster, but, Laharl synchro 1 Vice Dragon and 1 Tuningware with Turbo Synchron, then, Double Synchro with Effect Veiler and Flare Resoantor, giving another Scar Red Nova Dragon with a + 300 attack!

Laharl: Take Witness to all the Roaring of the Souls! Come forth! Red Scar Nova Dragon! Give Flonne all the Wrath I have! Haaa hahahahahaha!

Flonne: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!

Laharl is the victor, then, Etna get's a Microphone and talk through the speakers!

Etna: Give applause to the victor! The one and only, Overlord Laharl himself! Now, Pay the ticket money or be my slave you maggots!

After that, everyone on the stadium was busy searching their pocket for an extra cash to pay the ahem… Demon Queen Etna for their lives…

Adell: Hm… this is Interesting… I think I'll join if there is a Tournament…

Rozalin: Yeah, but If there is a grand prize…

Gordon: Defender of Earth will participate too!

Thursday: *Bleep* *Bleep* Affirmative, I will use my strongest machine *Bleep* *Bleep*

Etna: Hmm… Well, then, come to the tournament 3 hours from now, we have prizes, and a total of .000.000 HL, taken of from all of your money.

Prinny: Master Etna, you're a one cruel Master dood –Cry-

Etna: Whatever, so, who wants to sign-up?

End of Chapter One

Author: I totally sucks at writing fics –Sweat-drop-

Flonne: Cheer up Mr. Author! At least you can make the preview of the next chapter!

Author: Nah, doesn't feel like it, let this prinny here make it.

Prinny: Wha? Me?

Author: Do it or you'll die!

Prinny: W-well dood, After the climatic and epic battle between The Overlord and the Fallen Angel, the author decided to prolong this story dood!

Author: Go on~!

Prinny: But, the alien's from outer space have come to chalange them for a duel dood!

Author: Wha? That doesn't make any sense!

Prinny: But fear not dood! Because the Absolute Victory Unlosing Rangers Squad will come to save the netherworld!

Author: Seriously?

Prinny: Next time on:

THE AMAZING ABSOLUTE VICTORY UNLOSING RANGER OMEGA SQUAD SHOW!

Flonne: You can't your meat if you don't have any pudding!

Author: Well, that's all folks, till next time…


End file.
